Everything changes
by Celosia90
Summary: WARNING MPREG! OMEGAVERSE! SHERLOCK Omega!sherlock and Alpha!John Also a somewhat graphic birth scene in the end, first time writing one, a bit uncomfortable, just a warning, hope you like it!
1. Telling You

Heavy footsteps could be heard from the bottom of the stairs of 221B as anxious feet paced them. He'd known it, even before the test that morning he'd felt something was off. Sherlock ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what he would tell his mate, his bonded alpha, how he would break the news that had come about so unexpectedly. Oh, what was he thinking, unexpectedly? Spending a heat the way they had two weeks ago, they were bound to end up with this result. Not that the detective minded having a little boy or girl, it was simply that it was unplanned.

Two weeks before, John and Sherlock had successfully finished a particularly difficult case, more difficult still since the great omega detective was going through his heat at the time. The rest of that night had been spent in the flat. Just for the fun of it, even though it was very much unlike them, they decided to turn down the lights and place red candles everywhere. It had been perfect, filled with giggling, tripping over furniture, clumsiness, and pure pleasure. Finishing the flat, John had pulled Sherlock into an immediate kiss, surprising the detective with his forcefulness. The doctor had already shed his sweater and sat back to watch as his mate walked while stripping….or attempting to strip everything at once. He was incredibly graceful and smooth except when it came to these situations. John giggled as Sherlock came up to him once again, as they laid down together, building up tension between the two before they were pulled into one more heated kiss. Eventually, the thin fabric of their underwear became too much between, and it had taken off, somewhat literally, from there. Neither of them had regretted a thing.

After that, nothing had seemed even remotely out of the ordinary, until today.

John had gone to work early that morning, as no new cases had come up yet, leaving Sherlock by himself in the flat to await a text from Lestrade. Around ten the man had gotten out of bed only to be met with a rush of morning sickness, the first sign., which lasted for a good two hours. The moment that had ended Sherlock had felt, no…. hungry? Thoughts of what was going crossed his mind but he attempted to put it off, right before a second wave of nausea hit at the smell of his most recent experiment. A text had come from Scotland yard during this fiasco, and being there stubborn person he is, Sherlock went straight over.

Solving the case had been simple, allowing him to go home around seven, a couple of hours before John came back on work days. The consulting detective had hid his growing concern well, especially when the sight of a dead young lady made him nearly tear up. On returning home, it gave Sherlock a chance to make a stop at the drug store, for he would buy his first pregnancy test, and quite discreetly at that.

With shaking fingers his eyes scanned the instructions, and with a trembling mind he followed them. Not ten minutes later did the test come up as two little red lines. He was pregnant. At present he whipped around as the door opened to reveal none other than his Watson.

"Hey Sherlock, everything at the Yard go alright?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, fine, it went just-just fine" At his stuttering, John eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm perfectly alright… in fact-"He stopped as an expression passed over the doctor's face as he laid his eyes on the little test strip on the counter. Tentatively, Sherlock picked it up and held it out a little for the stripes to become more obvious than they were far away. "John…"

"Is that…. Yours?" He asked quietly.

"Why else would I have it? John…" Looking down sheepishly. "I am…I am pregnant, two weeks judging on how we spent my last heat" He turned around to go to the window, where he set his violin down in order to play for a little while. Hands came up on his shoulders, gesturing him back around, bringing him into a soft kiss. With wide eyes, Sherlock looked into john's smiling features, obviously buzzing with excitement.

"What are you playing at?" asked John shakily. He stepped closer to Sherlock, winding his arms around him.

"Nothing at all, I wouldn't joke about this" Pulling Sherlock into another kiss, the doctor smiled even wider, running an unsteady hand through his short hair.

"We're going to parents! Oh my god I'm going to be a dad! We-we have to prepare everything, fix up one of our rooms, you can sleep in mine and we'll make your room the nursery and-"

"John!" Sherlock said, pausing him in mid -sentence. "You're fine with this then?"

"Are you kidding?! I've always wanted to be a dad! So… do you have a preference for the gender?"

"I guess if I had to pick, I'd want a boy" That night was then finished with the two sleeping side by side in the upstairs room, holding each other in a peaceful sleep, wondering what life was going to become, and if the child actually would be a little boy.


	2. Noticing

"You don't have to go to work today if don't want to" John said as he stroked Sherlock's back as retched. The man nodded, agreeing surprisingly. He was now almost two months along. While the morning sickness had gone away for most part, he was still quite sensitive from time to time.

"This is torture! Uhg…. I think its over"

"I'll get you some chamomile, you just wash up, there's a towel on the rack for you"

"Thanks John" He replied in a gruff voice. Stepping out of the shower, Sherlock was presented with a mug and piece of toast. He nodded gratefully at the alpha as he lay back on the sofa, sweat pants and robe, no shirt. The moment the robe fell off a little more without care, John noticed something which had not been there long before. John had to look twice before it could be confirmed, Sherlock was finally showing, as his once well-toned middle was now becoming slightly more round.

"Hey um, Sherlock, have you noticed anything ah, different? You know, other than the morning sickness?" He glanced over tiredly.

"What do mean?"

"I think our baby is trying to make an appearance" While a smile crossed John's face, Sherlock stood up and looked down confusedly before realization lit up his eyes as he then removed the robe and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He glanced from himself to his alpha, and back. Moving slowly, as if it would go away the moment he moved too fast, Sherlock laid his hand on the barely visible area which was beginning to swell. Pulling on his normal clothes, and noticing the trousers were the least bit tight, he played sweet music on his violin, serenading the flat, and possibly other flats around with a giddy, cheerful melody.

He said nothing for the remaining hours of the day, but now again, he could be seen touching his abdomen, a small twitch of a grin tugging at his lips.


	3. Kicking and Announcing

"You think this is it?" Lestrade asked as they arrived at a building in the middle of nowhere.

"of course, send your men in now so we can get this over with" John, Lestrade, and a five months pregnant Sherlock stood by as yet another case was resolved. His coat still hid his swollen stomach, however, that would not last long, as the two had not yet told the Yard that they were expecting. It had also taken quite an amount of perfume to cover his blooming omega scent, and so far it had worked.

The police, as usual, wanted a few details on this case, and as usual, Sherlock and John would tell them. Striding over, John keeping protectively , but discreetly in front of Sherlock for once. Halfway across the well-spaced, fielded area, Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks. Noticing he wasn't being followed anymore, John turned to see a near panicked expression on Sherlock's face. He raised an eyebrow and came over quickly.

"What's wrong?" He almost whispered.

"Something's not right here, something's not right with the baby" Sherlock whispered back. John's body went ridged, their eyes meeting.

"Are you sure? Ho-how do you know?" He asked, almost in a panic now.

"It just feels…odd. Like something on the underside of my skin-!" He jumped. "There, again, should we leave? I don't want to hurt him, I need to -to know he's alright…what?" John had begun to giggle, placing his hand inconspicuously on his mate's stomach. He took an intake of breath and grinned widely.

"Sherlock, nothing is wrong. You mean you haven't felt anything before now?"

"Not at all and what do you mean 'felt'?"

"The baby, he's kicking!" John nearly let out a loud laugh, Sherlock had then made a face he hadn't thought he'd seen before, then also smiled, it appeared he wanted to laugh along at this beautiful discovery. Turning back to the scene, the couple composed themselves once more as the professionals they were supposed to be.

As the man was brought out, the villain took a good, long look at Sherlock, giving him the 'I'll be back' look. Rolling his eyes, the detective suggested they go out for some food.

"Wait, pardon me? I thought you-"

"Yes, I am willing to eat, Lestrade, how does that little restaurant?"

"You mean the one on the corner?"

"I guess that settles it, Tod's it is" John said, stepping in.

Halfway through the dinner , and for Sherlock a bit of a feast, the D.I. spoke up and gestured to the comical amount of food around the consulting detective

"So, Sherlock, do have anything on mind you'd like to um, tell me?"

"I'm sorry?" He said through bites.

"I may not be great at deductive reasoning, but with a wife and a child, I know an expecting couple when I see one" At this, John nearly spit out what he was drinking , meanwhile Sherlock sat up, resting a hand on his stomach protectively under the table.

"And?" Was all that Sherlock could say. Lestrade smiled and patted John on the shoulder.

"Yes, we are having a baby" Said the doctor along with a breathy laugh.

"Congratulations!" After a moment, Lestrade spoke up again "So, how far along are you then?" Somewhat surprised still at revealing this before they were ready earned some nervous chuckles.

"Five months now, just been hiding this as well as we could until we were set to tell everyone" John answered.

"Whoa whoa, hold on five months?! That means you should be sho-" As if reading his mind, Sherlock, no longer wearing his coat, stood up, showing his now well rounded middle through the dark blue dress shirt." Do you know what it is yet?"

"Not yet, though I'm hoping it's a boy, I think as a Holmes boy he could easily pick my skills, besides, I'm not sure how I would handle a girl"

"Oh my, another one around , that could either be good or bad, no offense. On the upper hand, I think this is big step for you guys, could be good for you Sherlock" Sherlock knew exactly what Lestrade meant, being pregnant meant no drugs or nicotine patches, which he'd constantly tried to get him off of, even before they'd met John.

"I agree , I just hope I can give him a good childhood" Sherlock said, shrugging, even though the tone of his voice showed that he meant it, he truly did want to do good for this child.

"Don't worry about the leave by the way , I'll get it handled for you."

"Leave?"

"Well yeah, I mean, you need time after the baby's born to take care of him or her and relax as much as you can. Like Donovan, you know how she's out with her new little boy right now"

"And we are in no hurry for her to come back"

"Sherlock" John said in a somewhat warning tone. Out of the corner of his eye, the doctor watched as his companions looked down at their dinner, trying not smile let alone laugh as Sherlock was- as always- correct. "Thank you, we appreciate it"


	4. Don't Want to Sit

Walking around the flat, Sherlock texted rapidly to multiple people set out on the newest case, involving the man they'd caught in the abandoned warehouse three months ago. Lately Scotland Yard, now that they knew full well about Sherlock's impending parenthood, would not let him overdue anything, or go on any cases for that matter. He felt full of energy despite the fact that mobility was becoming increasingly limited.

"Sherlock you should be sitting down! This isn't good for the baby!" said as she and John sat down for tea in the living room.

"Yeah yeah, I will in a bit. For god's sake! These yarders are idiots!"

"She's right, love, sit down for a cuppa tea" He looked at his mate as he huffed a complaint.

"fine, five minutes"

"Five minutes until you sit down?"

"No, I will sit for five minutes

"_Sherlock" _Giving him a look similar to that of a child who did not want to finish a chore, he did as he was told. "why, exactly, do you insist on walking around like this in your condition anyhow?" Giving in, though they didn't know to what, Sherlock put his head in his hands. His long, musician's fingers ruffling his thick curls.

"He won't stop kicking me, walking around somewhat stops him, I think hes-" He winced, placing his hands on his bump and back.

"What?"

"He _was_, was asleep." He growled something under his breath. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, twisting uncomfortably. "That was my bladder you little- be right back" He got up to head to the bathroom leaving behind a chortling and John. When he got back, he insisted on walking again, but not before John had come up to feel and speak to their baby. At this, the landlady decided it was about time she left the boys to themselves for a bit, what with Sherlock getting restless as he was. Now alone, John bent down, the small kicks vibrating lightly on the surface of his belly. Sherlock continued to grimace, tired of all the movement.

"Hey there, uh… I'll just call you ah…. Hamish for the moment . Calm down, you're upsetting your daddy"

"Quite right" Standing up, he gave the expecting omega a kiss, and grabbing his hand, as it was getting late, led him to the bedroom to relax, watch a movie, and just lay there together with their child.

"Stop moving so much, it won't be too long before you can move all you like" Sherlock laughed silently as John continued to try and talk to their baby.


	5. Danger and a New Family

"John! Let's go! I know where he is! I know where this warehouse criminal is, if we go quickly we can catch him!" Throwing on one of his large, nine-month-pregnant jumpers and his coat, Sherlock prepared to dart out the door, showing Scotland Yard up once more.

"Oh no you're not ! You are too far along and your due date is less than a week away! I don't want anything happening to you or the baby!" It had been difficult enough for the man to get up from the couch or the bed let along walk normal in his condition.

"Its fine! Get your warm clothes on, we're going out" Not arguing any further, they set out for the country side, Sherlock touching his fingertips together as he always did while thinking. Little did John know, it was not quite thinking as much as concentrating on small waves of pain washing through his partner's back and sides. Sherlock ignored them, thinking it was probably part of this late stage that this would happen.

At the sight of the possible hide out of the fugitive, Mycroft met them, as well as Lestrade. The house was beaten up, abandoned looking, and had an ominous effect to it , anyone who stood near it felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand up on end.

"Good after noon John, and….Sherlock you're absolutely gigantic! Shouldn't you be resting up?!" Mycroft scoffed.

"Piss off Mycroft, not like the baby's coming any time soon" He replied, wincing when the others looked away at yet another small wave of pain.

"If you say so, anyway, the man should be in there, if your predictions are right this should be quick. I don't want you hanging around dangerous situations for too long" Lestrade added.

"Look, he's right, you might not-"

"Oh stop treating me like some delicate object! I'm not going to get hurt!" Sherlock insisted. The four stepped in the housed, but not before hands were clamped onto their mouths…. Chloroform. No one had heard the footsteps and not one of the four had known there was an attack planned, waiting for them.

Mycroft and Sherlock woke up, bound and somewhat beat up. Sherlock moaned at the throbbing in his head, he must have hit it somewhere along the way there…wherever 'there' was. Along with the headache also came another shock, causing him to jolt slightly, letting out an unflattering sound in the process as he tried to suppress a shout.

"Mycroft, Mycroft?" The younger Holmes nudged him a little more to wake him up the rest of the way. "Mycroft! Are you awake?"

"Yeh, how are feeling?" His voice coming out rusty.

"I'm alright, by the looks of it-" The consulting detective paused to get a look at his surroundings. "We are somewhere in a cave, the soil tells me we're not far from where we were kidnapped"

"Fantastic, so we're nowhere near home. How are going to get out of this?" Before Sherlock could answer, he felt his phone go off in his pocket, the captor must not have searched them. Reaching down with immense difficulty, he was able to extract it and check what it was. According to a message from John, they'd escaped and sent for help, the leader of a group of three it seemed was finally behind bars again. Texting them a vague notice of their location, Sherlock's head whipped up quickly as footsteps rang throughout the cavern. Adrenaline pumping, he slid the phone behind him, giving it to Mycroft, who'd begun to untie himself on the chair attached behind his own.

"Ah! So the Holmes boys are awake! And, oh! My companion didn't tell me about this! So technically there's three of yous then? Assuming it's a boy" Sherlock gave a look of disdain.

"What the hell do you want us for?"

"Do you really not know? Come on now, the great detective, and the British government, what more could I want? I have you two, or three, in captivity, they'll give me what I want. Not only that, but I can have all of the ransom I ask for now that my former partner is in jail" As the man spoke, Sherlock felt Mycroft's hands go free and begin on his bonds. It did not take long for the younger sibling to figure out that his brother wielded a gun in an inside pocket of his jacket, though he knew he'd wait until the time was right before he took action.

"I'll just be right back, gotta make a call, I think I'm going to be rich by tomorrow" Twisting around, the elder brother helped the younger up, noticing an unfamiliar look of pain crossing his face.

"Are you doing okay , that did not look good" He asked, brotherly concern kicking in.

"Braxton…oh what was it, Hicks that was it, just a Braxton hick contraction, been getting those for a couple weeks now don't worry" Mycroft walking swiftly with his gun in hand, Sherlock waddling behind him as best as he could, they eventually made their way out into the open. The sun shone down, light up the April sky of spring as, about twenty minutes later, the brothers emerged.

"Okay, your phone has a tracking device- Great Scott Sherlock are you sure that was only a false alarm?!" He said as the man fell against a large rock, gripping his side with one hand and the rock with the other.

"No, not exactly, that one might have been real" As best as they could, the two began walking alongside the stream which lay in a field not far from the cavern. Three hours now had passed and no signs of helicopters -Mycroft had certainly alerted his men- searching for them yet. Walking was almost not an option at this point, being that Sherlock was in need of stopping every so often to ride out a somewhat vicious contraction, presently ten minutes apart they'd clocked, followed by obvious signs of dizziness from a concussion which now showed itself as a bruise on the side of his head. "Where are your men?!" He asked while sitting through a particularly long cramp. Mycroft, awkwardly, rubbed small circles on his back, trying to calm his brother as beads of sweat ran down his face.

"It'll be alright Sherlock, they'll find us before nightfall, its only four O'clock, we have time"

"What do you mean 'we have time!' I am not giving birth out in the middle of nowhere!" He growled, small tears now glazing his eyes as the pain subsided. It looked like, even though it was his first child, the labour was going quick, most likely due to the amount of adrenaline they'd acquired from the cave incident and escape. "Its coming now and there's no stopping it! I need to get to a hospital!"

"I don't get service out here, come on, can you walk a little more?"

"Does it look like I can walk?"

"Fine, fine you're right." Standing up, Sherlock fell back against one of the surrounding trees again, panting laboriously through the contraction. "That was only eight minutes, are you sure you weren't having any problems before we were kidnapped?"

"I don't know, I've had back pain all day so its possible" He let out a yell just then, his voice going hoarse and out of control.

"This isn't good, take my shoulder, we need to get farther away from here"

"I agree" He replied through gritted teeth, taking the offer. Another hour of painful walking on both their parts, and finally it was time to give in, the detective could most certainly not go any more. On stopping in an open area by a lake, Mycroft helped his brother down by a tree half covered in moss.

"Alright, its been way too long, take your trousers off, I need to see how much time we've got" Sherlock gave him a mixed expression.

"I will not! For one, I'm not having the baby right here, and two, John and the others will come in time"

"I may not have any medical training but I can at least see how far dilated you are, now remove your trousers!" Hearing the protective tone of voice, Sherlock did as he was told and slid down the tree's side. Looking closely, and much to both their dislike, Mycroft saw and guessed –rightly at that- that his brother was about more than halfway ready to push.

"Do not be alarmed, but you are about six centimeters dilated, and by my small knowledge, this going to start moving faster" Sherlock gave him a look of panic.

"We don't have any supplies… Ahhhrrrrgg! Mycroft make it stop!" Taking out a swiss army knife, Mycroft lay it down next to him and took off his jacket.

"This is what we've got, and what we'll use" He said tersely. The next hour, the older Holmes attempted to soothe his brother with soft words of encouragement, off topic conversations, and small back and foot massages. However, this was interrupted by a third voice behind them.

"Found you! Thought could get away eh? Well, I can easily change that" The man who'd threatened them in the cave brought a gun and pointed it directly at the man in labour. Both took an intake of breath.

"No!" Mycroft shouted as he too pulled his gun as the villain moved to pull the trigger. Reaching it first, the man went down, a scarlet puddle enveloping the man's heart area. A loud shout could be heard from a good distance off, and it was not the man dropping dead, nor the one in labour.

"You just…. Mycroft you idiot that wasn't a good idea… you're hurt and now you'll be thrown into prison yourself for that!" He said, trying to breath past the contraction. A dark blotch had begun to form on the elder brother's sleeve, indicating he'd been shot as well.

"Well I couldn't just let my little brother and my niece or nephew be shot now could I?" They exchanged a look of understanding as if to say they'd never speak of this again, just as another contraction, now five minutes apart ripped at the detective. "Breath Sherlock, just breath, your nearly there, take my hand, my good hand" Hesitantly, he held on, the hormones urging him to begin to bear down. "Your doing fantastic! Okay, take it easy, breath, one more minute closer to being done" Sherlock did as he was told, letting out shouts of pain part of the way through. Sweat, even though the weather was irritatingly cold, formed on their heads. With much effort and struggle, Myroft got Sherlock's coat off of him to lay across his legs. Eventually, it seemed help was not going to make way anytime time soon.

"Mycroft, my back, help me up a little" He did as he was told. Sitting up better now, the raven haired man cringed, tears forming in his eyes as the pain suddenly intensified. "What's happening now!?" Not wanting to in the least, but knowing it was for his brother's sake, he checked again, his eyes widening.

"You're ready to push now, I'm fairly sure of that, hold on, do you here that?"

"Shihhhit! Its happening!" Sherlock choked out as he tried baring down, not feeling any movement of the child. Between his legs, a raw, burning sensation peeked.

"Sherlock-"

"I cant do this!"

"Sherlock!-"

"Where are they?!"

"SHERLOCK!" He let out a muffled cry and looked over with glazed eyes.

"WHAT!"

"Look up, they're here" Still breathing hard, burning up now that his water had broken, he looked up with Mycroft. Above, a helicopter prepared for landing, taking a spot nearby seconds later. It seemed through the current events, Sherlock hadn't even heard the helicopter arrive. Out of it ran John, Lestrade, and Anthea. In a panic at the far off sight, John sprinted over, ignoring the dead man a few yards away. He knelt down next to the brothers.

"Oh my god, whats happening, please be alright, tell me you're alright!" John said speedily as he came to his mate's side. Sherlock smiled weakly at as best he could.

"We're doing good, but your baby's coming right this second and I'd prefer it not be in this spot, that and I've been shot" Behind him, the other two followed, offering to help carry the consulting detective. The helicopter was almost roomy, giving a decent space for the birth, as well as medical supplies in the pockets. Sherlock was laid down, sitting up vaguely against the inside, sweating profusely now.

"how long has he been in labour?" John asked Mycroft, trying, but clearly failing, to speak passed his panic and the pained moans coming from inside the vehicle.

"A while now, his water broke just before you showed up, he cant be moved, he'll have to deliver here. Then we can most definitely be carted to the hospital"

"You're alright for now?"

"I'll live, but right now….its my brother that needs the attention"

John pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, preparing to help Sherlock along the way as Lestrade tended to Mycroft until he could help himself the rest of the way.

"John?"

"Hey, Sherlock, its going to be alright. Keep doing what you're doing and we'll have our son"

"I don't know what to do, this all so different, I don't feel right John"

"Yes, I know, I know, here, take my hand" Shakily, Sherlock held his hand, squeezing the life out of it when each wave hit. After a while of urging and stroking his back, John had Sherlock let go of his hand. Still panting, Sherlock felt an immense pressure opening him up wider than he already was, causing him to shout a slur of curses.

"Oh god it hurts! I'm so sorry , I didn't know this would happen! Please tell me it's almost over!" John came around, allowing for the man to lean into him for comfort before reassuring him once more and then checking on the progress.

"Okay love, I can see the head I want you to push when you feel the next contraction coming on, and hold for as long as possible, you'll feel a pressure and something else, I'll be helping you along the way" Quickly, he nodded, followed by bearing down as not a minute later did the next full on contraction hit. Sherlock punched the side of the chair in front of him as the head was eased out to avoid screaming too much, he may have been an omega, but he was an alpha at heart and wanted to show it. "Fantastic! Lestrade, support his back! One more push and you've got it! Anthea get that small towel over there and hand it to Sherlock! Now Sherlock, bite down and I'm going to ease the shoulders out after the next push, the hardest part is over, you're through crowning now!" As much as they disliked the situation, each followed John's orders as he was currently using his commanding, soldier, sounding voice.

"Its taking too long, I need help….real doctors… please!" Sherlock cried out.

"No Sherlock! You will get through this!" Mycroft urged to the surprise of the others. One last time, with a rough voice and trembling body, Sherlock pushed, with the help of his brother and husband easing out the shoulders, he felt an unbelievable amount of relief. Something turned, twisted, and pulled itself away from him. Opening his eyes, he saw John taking the emergency towel and quickly cleaning the baby, stimulating it as a high pitched cry rang out through the evening sky. Tears of the sweet, sweet feeling of that pressure being gone flooded his eyes. John, barley paying attention to anything more than catching and wrapping up the baby to hand over to Lestrade to notice one important factor, he hadn't seen the gender. Quickly, he cleaned the screaming, flailing child up with some room temperature water, dried them up, and handed his baby over briefly to grab another towel from the back area.

John had come around just in time with the other supplies from the back with Anthea to coach Sherlock through ridding the after-birth and Lestrade tying off the cord of the pink newborn. John stopped in his tracks, stunned at what had just gone on, and how he'd handled the entire situation. He climbed into the back of the now not-so-sanitary back of the helicopter to embrace his mate.

"You did it Sherlock! You did so good, he's healthy, and perfect." He said, as Lestrade handed Sherlock the now calmed down baby wrapped in John's soft jacket.

"Ah, actually, it's a she. The baby's a girl" Lestrade pointed out. Both members of 221B looked down at the child in Sherlock's arms in astonishment. The baby was a girl then? She was so delicate, fragile, and beautiful, with wisps of curling dark hair already on her head. For the longest time they'd thought it was a boy, they'd even painted Sherlock's former room light blue and decorated it with bees for a boy. They all sat in silence for some time, Anthea preparing for take-off to the hospital.

"How about Adira" Sherlock said after some time after they'd taken off into the air.

"What?" John asked, still sitting on the floor beside his new family.

"I want to name her Adira, it means courageous, majestic, strong. It is what she will become someday."

"It fits nicely" Added Lestrade.

"What about a middle name?" Mycroft asked. The two looked at eachother, then at their new daughter.

"Sophie, I have my reasons, Sophie will be her middle"

"I think its beautiful, Adira Sophie Holmes" Sherlock said, trying out the name. The ride was loud, louder than was hoped for, being that the sound of the initial machine was mixed with that of the tiny baby with surprisingly strong lungs. The duration of the time Sherlock had spent trying to shush Adira to sleep or quiet down, or at least cry quieter as he held the girl close to his chest. This was going to be a long flight.


	6. Home at Last

When they arrived at the hospital, a crowd met the famous duo, but cleared out on D.I. Lestrade's commands. The nurses who came to their aid escorted Mycroft out gently, careful since he'd become dizzy from blood loss.

"How are you doing ?" A nurse asked.

"mhhhmmmhhhfff I just to rest a while I think" Mycroft replied. "Just get to my brother"

"Sir, you both need attention, come along" He looked over at his brother who'd begun arguing with a nurse, no matter how tired or weak he was, he certainly could make a point.

"No, she's fine with me, she's my daughter!"

"Sherlock, I'll stay with her, let go of the baby, she needs to be thoroughly looked over"

"Thank you sir, I promise, I take care of many children, I can assure you your baby will be fine" With plenty of hesitation , he allowed for the child to be taken from him, as long as it was John who was carrying her to the room.

Sherlock was helped onto a rolling bed just as his brother was now being carted on, and took the softness of the bed with pleasure.

Mycroft, Sherlock, and Adira were all found to be healthy, would be staying over- night, and going home the next day. The man who'd nearly held the Holmes brothers hostage was never found, and never looked for, and the two indeed, never spoke of it.

The next morning, Sherlock had woken up in the hospital bed, the events of the day before rushing back to him as he felt how sore he remained, sitting up. A small moan escaped his lips, ending up louder than he intended as a sleeping figure in the chair next to the bed stirred. John, standing up and stretching, leaned over to lay a soft kiss on his Sherlock's forehead.

"Good morning Sherlock"

"Hmmmm, morning" The raven haired man mumbled, a small smile ever so slightly stretching his lips.

"Would you like a shower? The nurse set out some stuff for you in the bathroom there" John helped him up, leading Sherlock over to be cleaned up. He stopped for a moment in seeing he was nearly flat once more, though the after contractions were still bringing him down to normal size. It was odd, without that extra weight. In this thought, he spun around slowly to the small box beside the bed filled with soft looking white blankets.

"Yes, in a moment" He smiled again in seeing his daughter, also awake now, but not fussing, simply looking about the room curiously. He bent down and kissed her forehead and one of her hands which were waving around. "I'll be back in little bit, be good for your dad now"

In a half hour, steam poured out of the shower as Sherlock stepped out wearing loose jeans and a dark blue sweater john had picked up after they'd first come to the hospital. Fluffing his hair with a towel, he caught sight of john holding Adira, rocking her gently as a nurse instructed him how she would be fed. He was about to say something when the world spun around him, a gray mist clouding his vision. John would have leapt out of the chair a lot quicker had he not been holding the baby as Sherlock collapsed to the ground.

According to updates, the concussion wasn't exactly as minor as they had hoped. Another day would be spent in that room, with more watching over him. Mycroft came in once (arm in a sling and bullet wound healing perfectly), as well as their mother who about flipped a desk at the sight of the grandchild she had no idea was going to exist. When the crew left, Sherlock was checked over once more for any more head ailments, finding out he was just fine, as long as he relaxed and did not exert himself.

Noon the next day rose at the same time a certain new family walked into 221B, both new parents settling down as Adira Sophie Holmes was given her next feed in the living room of the flat. Sherlock had been hesitant at first, but he was able to hold her correctly in order to feed her the bottle of formula. had gone into a joyful mood the moment they showed up with their new daughter, helping them get settled in.

Later that night, John updated his blog, adding the story of what happened and Adira's birth information, as well her beautiful description. This was the beginning of their next, most exciting adventure, the adventure of Adira Holmes.


End file.
